1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributor device for telecommunication systems, particularly telephone systems having a plug connector strip for incoming and outgoing lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a plug connector strip, for example, has been disclosed in general in the German Utility Model 7 809 651. In accordance therewith, system lines incoming from the switching equipment are fashioned as interconnects of a printed circuitboard onto which the plug connector strip has its rear side mounted. The interconnects are contacted with contacts of the plug connector that extend on a straight line to the front side of the plug connector strip and are fashioned thereat as knife-edge terminals to which the outgoing lines leading to the subscribers can be connected.
FIG. 12 of the German published application 2 814 018 discloses that the contacts and the rear side thereof likewise be constructed as knife-edge terminals to which the system lines fashioned as jumper wires can be connected. It is already standard to supply the cables leading from the switching equipment to the distributor with a plug connector at the system side. The allocation of the individual leads at the other end of the cable to the terminal elements did not occur until after the application of the plug connector strips to the distributors.